


Brason: The Romance of Our Lives

by multishipper problems (grenthestrawberry)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And He Might Have A Problem, Attempt at Humor, Brason, Concerned Leo, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Jason is a Dork, Leo Valdez Being Leo Valdez, Marriage Proposal, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, The Author Regrets Everything, he's in love, parody?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenthestrawberry/pseuds/multishipper%20problems
Summary: A (crackfic) Oneshot for the ship Brason.Please forgive me.
Relationships: Brick/Jason Grace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Brason: The Romance of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I wrote this, I think I saw some fanart for Brason and got inspired.
> 
> This is unedited, of course.

Jason is confused, he was seeing Brick later on today, but his nervousness was alarming. He intended to ask it out on a date, later on. But thoughts of rejection swirled into his mind. Sure, Brick would flirt and Jason loved how it made him blush, but what if she was just teasing? Or simply joking?

Gods no. Please let it actually like me, he thought as anxiety pumped into his blood. He checked himself in the mirror, the scar from Stapler was still there. Jason shuddered thinking about his old romance with Stapler, thankfully they agreed to see other people.

The rented suit he wore, gleamed with its shiny black cloth. He straightened his tie, and took deep breaths to prevent a heart attack, Jason was only seventeen. Way too young to die. He sprayed his cologne yet, the smell of electricity never wavered. He grabbed the bouquet of mortar. He smeared it on some roses, in hopes of swooning Brick. He took a paper note and tucked it in his pocket.

Glancing in terror at the time, he ran out of his cabin into the fields searching for his beloved. In the crowd of people, he saw the love of his life. How could he miss the most beautiful thing in the world? Ever since Brick was hitting on him, he knew he fell for Brick, hard too. He rushed and shoved some people to see Brick's beauty.

"Brick." He said breathlessly. Brick laid on the grass, with peace. Jason fell to the ground next to it, staring. _Jason, I missed you._ Brick's voice smoldered his ears.

"I, uh want to ask you something." He began biting back his fear.

 _Hmm?_ Brick asked, amused. It giggled slightly.

"Will you be my lover?" He asked, closing his eyes. Silence, then a sound. The kind that belongs to angels. A laugh, _Yes! Finally, of course, I'll be your lover._

Jason grinned and picked up Brick, his arms tightening around Brick. He pressed his lips to its side, smooching.

"Uh? Jason?" Leo asked, weirded out seeing his friend kissing a brick. Jason pulled back to see Leo, "Kinda busy." He muttered tilting towards Brick. Leo held concern for Jason, "Dude are you okay? You are kissing a brick ..."

"What!" Jason snapped, "I'm kissing my lover! Is there a problem?" He said defensively. Leo raised his hands in surrender, "Whatever man, just concerned about your mental health."

Jason scowled and shooed Leo away. "Sorry about that Brick, Leo's just jealous of our relationship."

 _Who wouldn't with a boyfriend as great as you, no wonder Leo is,_ Brick, smiled. Jason fidgeted with his fingers, "Brick, we've only been dating for like ten minutes but I feel a real connection here," He pulled out his paper.

"Bricks are red,

Some staplers are an ugly shade of blue,

I hope to marry you" He read the poem, getting on one knee.

Brick gasped, _Of course, I will. I love you, Jason!_

Jason smiled and kissed Brick again.

Now they had a wedding to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I write?
> 
> Someone, please take me out.


End file.
